Pirate
A Pirate was one who robbed or plundered at sea without a commission from a recognised sovereign nation. Pirates usually targeted other ships, but had been known to attack targets on shore. These acts were known as piracy. Mantis Clan Pirates were somewhat common along the Rokugani coast, especially in the lucrative Crane and Mantis shipping lanes. Most pirates tended to be simply gangs of ronin with seafaring experience who had turned to raiding coastal towns and cities, or they tended to be bands of disgruntled or desperate peasants. The clans themselves, however, did play an active role in Rokugani piracy. Some accused the Mantis Clan of wholesale piracy because of the methods they employed to secure their waters, but as their raiders were commissioned by the clan, and therefore indirectly by the Emperor, they would technically be considered privateers. Way of the Thief, p. 35 Other Clans Despite the accusations against the Mantis, such institutional piracy was a common enough practice amongst the coastal clans, many of whom felt no qualms about attacking ships of their rivals to enrich their clan at the expense of their enemies. While this practice was not necessarily a regular occurrence, each coastal clan had sufficient numbers of men and women willing to disguise themselves as ronin and raid their rivals' shipping for the good of their clan. This practice survived largely due to a simple lack of interest from coastal lords and their daimyo about where sudden unexpected profits came from. The Yasuki, Daidoji, and Shiba families all tended to provide this duty for their respective clans. Wako were a group of ronin pirates that plagued Crane and Phoenix coasts. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 18 Sand Pirates In the Burning Sands between the sand pirates there were who used Sand ships moved over the desert with the aid of the wind. Janan Barakah (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant Picture and flavor) Known Pirates * Haythum Za'nul - 12th century. * Hokitare - 12th century. * Janan Barakah - 12th century. * Julianna Barakah - 12th century. * Kishimoto - 12th century * Kuri - 12th century. * Moshi Sakae - 12th century. * Nakano - Unknown. * Seff Seven-Fingers - 12th century. * Tsuruchi Etsui - 12th century. * Tsuruchi Iyaken - 12th century. * Tsuruchi Risako - 12th century. * Tsuruchi Shunso - 12th century. * Yoritomo Bokkai - 12th century. * Yoritomo Bunmei - 12th century. * Yoritomo Buntaro - 12th century. * Yoritomo Ietsuna - 12th century. * Yoritomo Iongi - 12th century. * Yoritomo Katoa - 12th century. * Yoritomo Kitao - 12th century. * Yoritomo Kumiko - 12th century. * Yoritomo Kumita - 12th century. * Yoritomo Matsoru - 12th century. * Yoritomo Shumei - 12th century. * Yoritomo Matsoru - 12th century. * Yoritomo Suketsune - 12th century. * Yoritomo Tokaro - 12th century. Notable Pirate Groups * Serpents of Sanada Obsidian External Links * Opportunists (Enemy of My Enemy) * Category:Rokugani Language Category:Articles with Pictures